Best of Both Worlds
by lol925
Summary: The first time Gabriella Montez met Troy Bolton, she lied to him. It was a little lie to cover up a big secret. This is her story of who she used to be and her making a decision that decides who she is to become. RxR
1. Prologue

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: I am back with my 3rd fic! I have a couple things to say before I begin. This isn't just a cheap HSM version of Hannah Montana. Secondly, I know that this is very short, but it is only a prologue and the rest of the chapters will be longer. Thirdly, this is a Troyella. If you're a Troyella fan, you'll like it, but if you aren't, please give it a chance, because the story revolves around Gabi. The gang isn't in most of the story, so it doesn't focus on their relationship. Now, let's start the story!

* * *

**

Troy's POV (Point of View)

Today is the day. I am popping the question. No, I am not asking someone to marry me. It is a different question. Will you be my girlfriend? It's junior year and we started dating over the summer and I am ready to ask.

I reached the park where I told Gabriella to meet me. I was five minutes early which was surprising, because I'm _never_ punctual. "Hey stranger, you're early for once," she laughed as she bounded up to me.

"Well obvious I'm early, I'm here to meet you," I replied as we sat on a bench.

"Thanks, so you said you wanted to ask me a question," Gabi said.

I slowly took the rectangular box out of my pocket. "Gabriella Montez, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked. I handed the box to her and she opened it. Inside was a heart shaped locket. In one heart, there was a picture of me and in the other was a picture of her dad. She slowly leaned in and kissed me sweetly. "Is that a yes?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of course it's a yes. You're so cute when you're nervous. I love the locket! My two favorite boys are in it. You know how much I miss him. Being a divorced kid is so hard," she sighed.

"Yeah, but at least you get to visit him," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Troy, now that I'm your girlfriend, I'd like to tell you something. The day at the ski lodge when I met you, I lied to you. When I tell you the truth, you'll hate me for not telling you or only love me for who I used to be. It is a long story," she whispered.

"Well we have all night. No matter what your secret is, I'll still care for you, so please tell me," I responded. My head was afloat with ideas.

"It all started my freshman year of high school. I had just moved to California. I was at my choir concert," she started.

"Go on," I urged.

"Let's just say my solo career didn't end there. It was just the beginning," she said.

* * *

**What do you think of the prologue? Tell me what you think and please leave me a review with comments, questions, predictions, or suggestions.**


	2. Discovered

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: The story will be told from Gabriella's POV, but it will be told in present tense. Since the story takes course over a whole year, I will do entries from her life with one or two chapters in a month. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciated your reviews no matter how simple, because getting reviews are a special treat that I value. Now, I've rambled enough, so here is the chapter!

* * *

**

September 19th, Choir Concert, LA California

"Mom, I'm really nervous! What if I'm so bad that people start to laugh at me," I rambled nervously.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine! You have a beautiful voice and you're a wonderful singer. Everything will be fine Gabriella," my mom reassured me.

"If you say so. Well, I need to get on stage," I replied. I got on stage where everyone had gathered. It was our first convert of the year and I had a solo. A few minutes later, the program began. We sang several songs and my solo was near the end. When it was time, I got off the risers and grabbed a microphone. My mom smiled at me and I sang to my heart's content. At the end, I got whistles and a lot of applause. The curtain closed and everyone congratulated me.

I walked out to my mom and she game me a big hug. "You were amazing! I am so proud of you," she exclaimed.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go talk to my choir director. I'll be right back," I said.

I started to walk off to my director when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a man about my mother's age. He was very tall and skinny, but I had no idea who he was.

"You're Gabriella Montez right? Your performance was great. I'd like to have a word with you," he said.

He led me out of the crowd to the entrance. "Hi, my name is Benjamin Bortega and I work for Virgin Records. Your performance was amazing. I know this may sound surprising, but I think you have what it takes to become the next Kelly Clarkson. You could make it into the big leagues. I can't guarantee anything, but I can set you up with an audition with my boss. Think it over and here's my business card. Do you have any questions?" he explained.

"All I can say is I can't believe it! This is so cool! You didn't happen to come here to find a pop star did you?" I squealed.

"No, my niece is in the choir. Well, I have to go, but if you are interested call me for information," he responded and walked away leaving me in awe. All of a sudden, my mom came up to me.

"Gabriella, where did you go? I've been looking for you. What happened?" she asked when she saw the look on my face.

"A miracle just happened. I'll tell you at home, let's go," I said and we walked to the car. The ride was silent. When we got home, I sat down at the table with my mom. I put his card on the table. I explained everything. My mom was so excited.

"My daughter is going to be a superstar. Who would've imagined that?" she laughed.

"I'm going to call him tomorrow, but I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight mom," I remarked. I walked upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I went to bed that night with thoughts of singing and Mr. Bortega. The next morning I slept in, because we got a day off from school.

I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I went down to get some breakfast. I got a note from my mom saying she'd be home early. She also reminded me to call Mr. Bortega. I ate my cereal quickly. When I was done, I got out the business card and dialed shakily.

"Hi, you've reached Benjamin Bortega's office. How may I help you?" a cheery voice, probably his secretary said over the line.

"Hi, this is Gabriella Montez. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment with Mr. Bortega," I replied.

"Of course, please hold," she responded. Two minutes later, she got back on the line. "Mr. Bortega is free to see you at 4:30 if that is all right."

Next, I called my mother. "Hey mom, are you going to home by 4:30? That's when my appointment is," I said.

"I'll be home by 4 o'clock. Of course I'm going, not just to drive you, but to support you," she answered.

"Thanks mom, I'll let you go, since you have to work. See you at 4," I said and hung up. Now what would I do with the next 6 hours? Should I tell my friends about it? No, I would wait to see what happened. I decided to prepare some songs just in care I needed to. Then, I watched TV, finished my homework, and killed time.

Finally, my mom came home. "Mom I map quested the directions and it's 10 minutes away, so we can leave in 15 minutes. I'm going to go chance," I informed her. I ran to my room and flipped through my clothes. Did I want to look professional or like a diva? Truth be told, I didn't have anything extremely fashionable, so I was always labeled a nerd. I decided to wear something nice, which was a long jean skirt and a nice blouse. I let my curls lay loose.

I ran downstairs to see my mom ready to go. "You look very nice Gabi," she complimented.

"Thanks mom, now let's go," I said. The car ride was quiet with my mom making occasional small talk, but I was too nervous. When we got there, I went to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Benjamin Bortega's office," I said.

"He is on the 5th floor. When you enter the floor go to the left of the desk, turn left in the hallway, and he is the 1st door on the right in room 503," she described.

I walked to the elevator with my mom in tow. I followed the girl's directions and knocked on the door. Mr. Bortega opened it.

"Ah, it's Gabriella and Mrs. Montez. Come in and make yourselves at home," he greeted.

"Hi, my name is Anna Hernandez. I am Gabriella's mother, but the name difference is due to divorce," my mom explained as she shook his hand. We both sat down.

"As I said before, I got you an audition with my boss Phil Forden. I am in charge of marketing whereas he actually works with the stars more so, manages contracts, and that business, so your fate is in his hands. I know that I didn't ask you to, but did you prepare any songs?" Mr. Bortega said.

"Yes I did," I replied as MR. Forden walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Ben, but after this I have to jet off. My day is so busy and I've never done an audition with these circumstances. Anyway, show me what you got kid," he said.

"Okay I memorized My Love by Justin Timberlake, Say it Right by Nelly Furtado, and Because of You by Kelly Clarkson," I told them. Then I sang better than I ever had before and I put personality in it.

My mom, Mr. Forden, and Mr. Bortega were applauding me and I sat down. "Gabriella that was fantastic! I'm not going to ask you to demonstrate, but do you have any experience with dancing?" Mr. Forden asked.

"I have been taking ballet since I was 6 and I started hip hop classes 2 years ago," I responded.

"Where have you been my whole life? I am not even going to do the formal we'll call you. If you're interested, Virgin Records would love to sign a contract with you. This is a huge decision so please take it home with you and tell us your answer. Well, I have to go, but it was an absolute pleasure meeting you," Mr. Forden said as he left.

"You've worked a spell on old Phil. I've never seen him so taken by someone's singing. Well I have a meeting to go to, but I'll be awaiting your call," Mr. Bortega said as he saw us to the door. As we left the building, my mom and I were on cloud nine. When I got to the car, it hit me.

"Mom, if I become a singer I'll never get to hang out with my friends anymore. I couldn't go out in public with fear of being seen. There would be fame, but I wouldn't have a life!" I exclaimed.

"Gabi, I can't make this decision for you, but whatever you choose I will be there for you. I know you'll do the right thing," she soothed. We were at home by then and I decided to call my dad.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I greeted.

"Hi sweetie, I'm fine. What are you up to?" he asked.

"A lot dad, you just won't believe it!" I declared.

"Let me guess, the cutest boy in school asked you to go out with him and he is the snobby head cheerleader's crush!" he gushed trying to imitate me. My dad can be so funny sometimes even if he is somewhat lame.

"No, this is even better than that. At my choir concert, a man from Virgin Records came up to me and offered me an audition. At the audition, his boss thought I was great, so if I accept I'll be a famous singer. Although, I can't hang out with my friends or have a normal life," I rambled.

"Gabriella I always knew you'd do great things. I know this a lot to take in, but you'll do the right thing. Just know I am very proud of you. My boss is calling me so I have to go, but I'll talk to you about this later bye!" he said.

"Bye dad," I said and hung up. I plunked myself on the couch while my mom made dinner. I turned on the TV and put the channel on Disney. Some would say I'm too old for Disney, but I love it. Hannah Montana was on and it was the first episode. I had watched it so many times, but it was my favorite episode. I laughed as Johnny thought the catsup was moisturizer.

Then it hit me. I was definitely going to be a pop star, but I was going to make a TV show a living reality. Some would know, but other who were close to me would have no idea. I hoped that Mr. Forden would accept my plan. If he does accept, hello to superstardom!

* * *

**I hope you liked it. That took forever to type. My parents kept interrupting me and telling me to get off the computer! Let me know what you think of the chapter. I also want to know if anyone knows why I picked the names Phil Forden and Benjamin Bortega. Can't wait for the reviews!**


	3. A Done Deal

Best of Both Worlds

By: lol925

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Virgin Records.

Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.

A/n: I am so sorry! I have had a lot of homework and no time to time this chapter even though it has been written for ages. I already have the next chapter as well. I realized I hadn't been updated and I felt so bad, so I jumped on the computer. I will try to update sometime within a week, but I can't promise, because I have two long-term projects. Just to let you know Eirno is pronounced Air-no. Callow is pronounced like shallow, but with a c. Sorry if, a lot of the music business information is incorrect. Well I've rambled enough. Here is chapter 2!

* * *

September 25th, 5:00, Robyn's House

I rang Robyn's doorbell with gift in hand. I was excited it was Robyn's birthday and Melissa, Laura, her, and I were going out bowling. I just moved here from Minnesota and I made friends with them quickly. I have moved around a bit and I make new friends all the time. I lived in Colorado until I was 6, Florida for 2 ½ years, South Carolina for 1 ½ years, New Hampshire for 3 years, and Minnesota for 1 year.

"Hey Gabi, come on in. You're the last one, so we're ready to go," Robyn greeted. I handed her my present and the four of us got into the car along with Mrs. Swan, Robyn's mom.

"Laura are you a good bowler?" I asked.

"I am a professional when it comes to bowling. Melissa and Robyn stopped using bumper lanes when they were 13," laughed Laura. Melissa and Robyn gave her looks of disgust. A few minutes later, we pulled up at the bowling alley and Mrs. Swan left.

We ended up playing 2 games and Mrs. Swans picked us up. All four of us had a blast. It turned out Laura was an atrocious bowler and she lost both games. We drove back to Robyn's house. We ate cake and opened up presents.

"You have to open up my present first," commanded Melissa. Robyn obeyed and opened her present. A picture in a heart frame saying "my boyfriend" was revealed. The picture was of Franklin Eirno. The whole school knew Franklin liked Robyn, but she didn't like him and thought he was a geek. All four of us are in the Scholastic Decathlon, but we are much cooler than Eirno, president of the chess club.

Robyn grabbed a sharpie and drew a moustache, goatee, and a unibrow on his face. Then she chased Melissa around the house until she got her real present. The whole time Laura and I were cracking up and even Mrs. Swan couldn't help a chuckle. My friends are so wacky, but I love that about them. Half an hour later my mom picked me up and we headed straight to my meeting with Mr. Forden about signing the contract.

We got to the building where we met my mom's lawyer. If I got the contract I wanted someone who knew about legal terms to say whether I should sign or not. Moments later, my mom, her lawyer, Mr. Jones, and I were at Mr. Forden's door.

"Gabriella, how are you? Come on in!" Mr. Forden greeted.

"I'm doing fine thank you. I have come to a decision and I hope you will accept it," I replied.

"Well, I hope it's a yes since you brought your lawyer he responded.

"I really would love to sign the contract, but I don't want to sign my life away. Could I sign the contract under another identity? I could be kind of like Hannah Montana. The only difference is that it is common knowledge that she is Miley Cyrus. I don't want the public to know.

"Personally, I think it will be tougher than it appears on TV and keeping it from the tabloids would be hard, but I think we can do it. I like a challenge. If at any point, you would rather go with your identity that'd be fine. My offer is still open. You can review the contract with your lawyer and I will be right back," he said after a pause.

Mr. Jones picked up the contract and I sucked in my breath. It finally felt real and it was scary. Mr. Jones checked it out carefully.

"There are the regular rights, ownership, copyrights, and such. If you do sign it, you are binded for a minimum of 6 months. Besides that it is safe for you to sign," he said. I grabbed a pen off Mr. Forden's desk, signed nervously, and then my mother signed. Mr. Forden came in.

"You signed it? Fantastic Ms. Montez! Welcome aboard. I'd like you to meet two people," he said enthusiastically. We bid goodbye to Mr. Jones and followed Mr. Forden. We met a woman down the hall.

"Gabriella I'd like you to meet Stephanie Roberts, your manager. She's one of the best in the business. I think you'll get along great," Mr. Forden introduced. My mom and I shook hands with her.

"He's right about me being you manager, but wrong about being one of the best in the business. I _am_ the best in the business. I help you deal with your concerts, arrange autograph signing, and watch your back. You have your real mom, but I'm kind of like your music mom," she explained.

"I'll give you Stephanie's phone number and information later, but you have to meet someone else first," Mr. Forden responded. The three of us walked into an elevator, went down one floor, and walked down a hallway.

We entered a large office that looked similar to Mr. Bortega's and Mr. Forden's, but there were cosmetics on the desk.

"Gabriella, Anna this is Meredith Callow and she is one of our makeup artists. You'll need a makeup artist more than most of the stars. I've put her in charge of you and hopefully we can finish your identity before you leave today. Well, I have to go, so I'll leave you three ladies to work your magic," he introduced and explained.

"It's a pleasure meeting you two. Please follow me across the hall where I have my own makeup studio. Meredith greeted us. We walked across the hall and met any girl's dream. We all took a seat and Meredith grabbed a paper to take notes that she could give to Mr. Forden.

"I figure the most important thing I need is a name, which is the start of my image. I thought of a name, Melody," I suggested.

"That's perfect! You are going to need a last name even if you don't go by your full name thought," Meredith exclaimed.

"Would the last name Brooks work? I think Melody Brooks has a nice ring to it," my mom proposed.

"Definitely, for height and weight you could pull off 110 and 5'5. By the looks of you, I think you're 115 and 5'4, but we can deal. Now for appearance," she analyzed.

She pulled a wig off a manikin. This tone suits you and it is straight hair, which makes all the difference, since you have naturally curly hair. I put it on and I looked **different**. Meredith pulled several products out and laid them out. Half of them I'd never heard of.

I got all of it put on me and took longer than my make up usually took. Meredith explained how and where to apply everything to my mom and me, so I could do it at home if I needed.

"About your hair, I'll get some more wigs, because if something happens to one wig we would have a disaster on hand," she said. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look different, but it's very cool!" I declared.

"I love this look! Please excuse me for a second and I'll be right back," she responded. Meredith arrived back with a fashionable outfit with accessories.

"Meredith what is all this?" my mom asked.

"This is Gabriella's first outfit of her new wardrobe. She needs to have different clothes as Melody than what she wears to school such. See if this fits," she stated.

I went to the bathroom and put the outfit on. I could definitely pull off the pop star look. I walked back to my mom and Meredith. "You look stunning Gabriella!" My mom squealed.

"Sorry to leave like this, but I have work to do and I'm guessing you have homework," she apologized acknowledging me.

I left with my regular clothes in a bag. As I was exiting the building with my mom, trailing behind I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry Mr. Forden!" I apologized profusely.

"How do you know my name?" he asked puzzled. Then I remembered that I looked different.

"Your badge says your name. Pleasure to meet you I'm Melody Brooks. Mr. Forden do I remind you of someone?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Not really," he said.

"It's me, Gabriella Montez. Do you like the new look?" I laughed.

"You look totally different Gabriella. Meredith really know how to do her thing. I have to go, but I'll call you when recording starts. Have a good evening," he replied.

My mom and I left the building in our own worlds. I was daydreaming about my new life.

"Thanks for supporting me mom," I whispered. She held my hand and smiled. What a perfect way to end a perfect day.

* * *

What a sweet ending! Thank you a ton for all your reviews. Yes, Mr. Bortega was after Kenny Ortega. Someone said Mr. Forden was after Bill Borden, which is correct. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	4. Musical Tryouts and the First Song

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Virgin Records.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

* * *

October 1, Gabriella's House, 7:00 A.M.

I was humming the song Mr. Forden had sent me and waiting for Laura's older sister to pick me up for school. Her car pulled up and I walked out the door. "Hey Laura, Melissa, Robyn, Natalie," I said.

"Hey Gabi! Sorry we were late. Laura took her daily half an hour shower and upped it to 45 minutes," Melissa explained. I just laughed. Laura claimed to only take them for that long on weekends, but we all know that she does it every day. Five minutes later, we pulled up at Roosevelt High.

We went inside and separated to go to our respective lockers. I got to my locker, got my books, and walked to homeroom. Robyn is in my homeroom, but Melissa and Laura aren't. "Good morning class, today I'm skipping role call since I see everyone is here and I'm going to go on and make announcements. The chess club is having their first match so I hope to see you cheering them on. If you have any questions on that please ask President Franklin Eirno. Tryouts for the soccer team are being held today during free period. The fall musical tryouts are also being held during free period. Hopefully you blossoming actors, actresses, and athletes show up!" she announced. She let us do whatever we wanted for the next five minutes until the bell rang.

The day was uneventful. When it came to free period, I decided to tryout for the musical. I told my friends and they came to watch me. Unluckily I was picked to go first. "Ms. Montez, what will you sing for us today?" Mrs. Winslow the drama teacher asked me.

I really wanted to sing my first song "Fly" but if I sang a song that hadn't come out yet, that would lead to trouble. "I'm singing "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane," I replied.

"Give me the best you've got," she responded. I sang my best as I had at my audition. When I was done, the room broke out in applause. I walked off the stage to my friends.

"Gabi that was phenomenal! You are getting the lead and that's a fact. I think you're good enough to be a professional," Robyn exclaimed.

"The only time I've heard you sing was happy birthday to Robyn. Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Melissa asked. Before I had time to reply, the next audition started. Most people were mediocre. A few people were horrible and a couple people were really good. I cannot wait for the cast list to be posted.

"There won't be any callbacks, because I have figured out all the roles. The cast list will be posted at the end of the day. You are dismissed," Mrs. Winslow announced. That made me jittery and excited for the rest of the day.

I didn't pay attention in class, which was unusual, because I always take notes. When my last class ended, I bolted out to the bulletin board. Everyone had crowded there, so I struggled to find my name. When I found my name it was next to Meagan Donaldson, I had gotten the lead!

As I headed to my locker I was on cloud nine, but deep down I knew I'd get the part. I felt if I was good enough to sign a contract with a record company, I could get into a high school musical. I got my stuff and headed outside to where my mom was picking me up. I was going to a recording studio to record "Fly."

"Hi honey, did you have a good day at school?" my mom greeted me.

"Yeah it was the best. I landed the lead of the school musical," I stated.

"That's great sweetie. I'm so proud of you," my mom congratulated. My mom and I talked for the rest of the ride until we got to Sunview Studios.

"I'm so nervous! What if most people can record a song in 2 days and it takes me 2 weeks?" I rambled.

"Gabriella, calm down. You worry unnecessarily. If you listen to what everyone says you'll do just fine," my mom responded in that way she had of calming my nerves. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I was greeted by Mr. Forden. "Hey Gabriella, did you practice the song?" he asked.

"That's all I have been doing practice, practice, practice. The background instruments help, but it's hard if you've never heard the song before," I responded.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Today we'll run through the song but we won't officially record it just yet. Now I'll let Don Sind do the rest of the talking," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gabriella. First, I want you to sing the song through without the background music. I'll let you know what you're doing right and wrong. Feel free to add any oohs, yeas, or anything that makes the song unique," he informed me. I sang the way I thought it should be sung.

"That was fantastic. The only thing is if you think there are times when the background will have music and you won't have anything to say don't forget there will be back up singers echoing you. Now let's try it with the background music," Mr. Sind commented. I sang it again. This would definitely be my favorite song.

"Mr. Sind I really like the song. I was thinking in the 3rd verse when we change the tempo we could make the instrumental a little bit more upbeat," I suggested.

"That could be a possibility. I'll consider it," he said. I ran through it a couple more times. Then I left the studio. I was so excited. Making this CD would be fun. I also couldn't wait to learn the choreography for concerts.

"Mom that was fun. I am glad I agreed to this. Finally I can be in the spotlight," I sighed dreamily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying all this, but I don't want it to get to your head. When I was in college one of my good friends got an article published in a big magazine. It got to her head and she ended our friendship thinking she was better than I was. That didn't help her though. She know words at a grocery store, she isn't married, and only has a few friends. There isn't anything wrong with that, but it isn't where she wanted to be," my mom told me.

"I won't throw anything away because of this. I won't disrespect anyone either. Before all this, I was a typical teen, so I know what it is like to be invisible. Don't worry about it," I assured her.

We reached the house. I walked into my room to do homework. I could imagine my dad sitting front row at a concert screaming his head off like a kid. Boy, I missed him.

I had a bunch of homework and I'd lost time during the practice. It's a good thing I can pick up my homework easily or I would definitely fall behind. I worked on my homework until dinner.

"Gabi with recording your CD will you have time for musical rehearsals? You have scholastic decathlon and volleyball as well. When will you have time for schoolwork and friends? I think you have a lot on your plate and I'm worried," my mom stated once we were sitting down for dinner.

"Musical rehearsals are during free period. We don't have after school rehearsals until a few weeks before the musical. Scholastic Decathlon meets right after school twice a week. Volleyball is Thursday afternoon. If I record, only 3 times a week for the next 2 months I'll be fine mom. Between all our activities, my friends and I only have time to hang out on the weekend anyway. I got it under control," I explained to her.

"That's good to hear. You know moms are such worriers. Well I have to go make a phone call," my mom said as she carried her plate to the sink. My mom was assured, but after what she said, I sure wasn't.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It is kind of short and sort of a filler chapter. I am already in the process of writing the next chapter and it sure to be long and eventful! Please leave me a review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Ditched

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Virgin Records, or AIM (AOL Instant Messenger)**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: Here is chapter 4 everyone! I tried to put in a lot emotion and I hope you like it. Someone wanted to know the songs. They are You Left Me, Release, Let it be Alright, Girl Power, Dance your Heart Away, Fly, Scared, My Trust, Unpredictable Future, Let's be Together, Gypsy, and Lost my Heart. I didn't create any lyrics though. I just came up with song titles. For the AIM part, Robyn is bttrflyzrool465. Melissa is fshiondeeeva503. Laura is freakyweirdo309. Gabi is decathqueen984.**

* * *

November 29, Gabi's House, 7:00

Once again, I was waiting for my friends. This time I was humming "You Left Me" All my songs were recorded and my CD was being released today!

They pulled up at my house. "Hey guys!" I greeted. I got in the car. No one talked much, because we were all listening to the radio.

"Now, I have a treat for you. Here is a single from the new artist Melody Brooks. Her CD hits stores today, but you get to be one of the first people to hear her stunning voice. I give you Melody's "You Left Me," announced the radio host.

For the next 3 minutes and 29 seconds, the car was silent as everyone listened to the "treat." "Wow, she is really great!" exclaimed Robyn.

"Tell me about it. It's a wonder she wasn't discovered before," commented Melissa.

"I'm more interested in rock, but that was good," Laura told us.

"I thought she was ok," I replied hiding a smile.

"Just okay? I'm going to buy her CD after school," Robyn said. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Right before we arrived at school the song came on again and they sang the lyrics they could remember. I tried to sing quietly so they wouldn't realize they were sing to _my_ voice.

The school day went by quickly until lunch. IT was an ordinary day with my friends chatting and laughing. Near the end of lunch, Ben Dalton approached our table. My heart literally stopped beating. My crush, basketball captain, Golden boy of Roosevelt High was coming toward us.

He took a seat. "How are you lovely ladies doing?" he asked.

"Good," they all sighed, but I couldn't speak.

"That's great. I have a question for Gabriella. Are you free tonight around 7?" he inquired. Now my heart was beating overtime. My palms were sweating like crazy.

"Yeah, I'm free! I mean I'm not doing anything tonight," I said concealing my excitement.

"Ok then it's a date. See you tonight. Bye ladies," he said walking back to his table.

"I knew he had a thing for you. You just scored a date with the most wanted sophomore in Roosevelt High and we are _freshman_!" exclaimed Melissa.

The rest of the day went quick. After school we all went to Best Buy and purchased the CD, excluding me. I opted not to since I already had 30 free copies. Back in the car, we danced around to my voice. When I was dropped off, I quickly finished my homework. Melissa was going to help me get ready for the date later.

When Melissa came, my mom answered the door. "Hi Melissa, how are you? Were you planning to spend the night?" my mom inquired as she pointed to her bag.

"No, I'm not. This is full of make-up, hair products, and accessories. I am going to help Gabi get ready for her date tonight," she answered.

"Gabi you are going on a date tonight? Who are you going out with? Why didn't you tell me?" my mom asked bursting with questions.

"Yeah, my first date! I'm going out with Ben Dalton the captain of the basketball team. He is cute and the McDreamy of the sophomore class. I was caught up in homework, so I forgot to tell you," I squealed excitedly.

"She is going to be the envy of all the girls!" Melissa chimed in.

"I won't keep you girls. Go get ready Gabi," my mom said and we ran upstairs. First, we did my hair, then my make-up, and lastly chose the perfect outfit to wear.

We pranced downstairs to show my mom. "Gabriella, you look amazing! He is going to drop dead. I can't believe my baby is on her first date. I remember my first date. That brings back so many memories," she sighed.

"I'd love to hear about it, but he'll be here any minute now. You can tell me all about it later. I'll IM you when I come back home Melissa," I said. She waved goodbye and walked out. A minute later as if on cue he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Ben, this is my mom. Mom this is Ben Dalton," I introduced.

"Hi Ben, what are you planning on doing tonight?" my mom asked.

"I thought we'd go out to dinner and then a movie. Reverse it up a little. Well I have reservations for 7:15 and we don't want to be late. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said. His voice was so sweet I got lost in it. We walked out arm in arm. I sat down and we talked pleasantly until we go to the restaurant. It was a cute, small, intimate restaurant.

A waiter seated us and took our drink order. We both ordered a mountain dew. After a few minutes, he asked to be excused from the table to go to the bathroom. He was gone 10 minutes. That turned into 15, 20, and 25 minutes. I couldn't go into the men's bathroom, so I called him.

It picked up on the first ring. "Ben what's taking you so long?" I asked.

"It took you this long to call me? I can't believe you didn't realize it. I ditched you! I would never go out with you. The only reason I asked you out was a stupid dare. On my own free will, I would never go out on a date with a nerd. Gabriella Montez, you are a loser," he said and hung up.

Tears were streaming down my face by now. Shakily I dialed my house number. "Mom, can you pick me up? I'm at the restaurant Lacey's, "I said through sobs.

"Gabriella what happened? Where is Ben?" she asked.

"I'll tell you at home," I said and flipped the phone shut before she could get squeeze a word in.

Ten minutes later, I slapped a $5 on the table for our drinks and walked out to my mom's car. The ride home was silent. At home, I went up and changed into my pajamas. I went downstairs where my mom had made hot chocolate with little marshmallows.

"Thanks mom, I love the little marshmallows," I said giving her a weak smile.

"Gabi what did he do?" she asked.

"He ditched me. The only reason he asked me out was his friends dared him to. He called me a nerd and a loser," I whispered. She could hear the hurt in my voice.

"I can't believe he did that! He seemed so nice. Don't take those harsh words to heart. You are a beautiful, talented, sweet, and caring person. Gabriella Lorraine Montez you are neither a loser nor a nerd. I love you. One day you will find a boy that really cares about you. He won't want to spend a moment without you. Wait patiently until you find him," she comforted wisely in the way only a mother can. My mom pulled me into a loving hug, which made all the troubles go away.

I walked upstairs and logged on to AIM. Melissa, Laura, and Robyn were on. I invited them into a chat room.

Decathqueen984: heyyyy

Fshiondeeeva503: hi

Freakyweirdo309: sup

bttrflyzrool465: yo

Fshiondeeeva503: how did it go???

Decathqueen984: awful! he DITCHED ME

Freakyweirdo309: i'm gonna kick his butt

Bttrflyzrool465: ur kidding me!

Fshiondeeeva503: golden boy going down…

Decathqueen984: he called me a loser and nerd 2 :(

Bttrflyzrool465: we're really srry. If we can help let us kno

Decathqueen984: thanks guyz

Fshiondeeeva503: no prob

Freakyweirdo309: what are friends for:)

Decathqueen984: I'm going to sleep guys

Freakyweirdo309: sweet dreams

Bttrflyzrool465: nighty night

Fshiondeeeva503: don't let the bed bugs bite…seriously, I got a spider bite last night…

Freakyweirdo309: okkkkkkkk then

Decathqueen984: ur best guyz night!

I signed off and smiled. I have great friends no doubt about it!

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I hope that the IM conversation was readable. Most of you probably want to kill Ben and I give you full permission to do so. Please leave me a review with comments, questions, and suggestions!**


	6. The Concert

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Virgin Records, or AIM **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: Here is Chapter 5! I hope all the American readers had a good 4th of July. Just to let you know my goal for reviews is to get 70 and I'm well on my way. I also noticed that 24 people have this story on alerts, so thank you for that! **

* * *

December 16, Gabi's Bedroom, 9:00 A.M.

I slowly stirred from my sleep. "Good morning sunshine. You finally decided to wake up," my mom laughed as I stretched.

"It's winter break and the weekend. Most teens don't wake up until noon. This is _early_," I commented.

"In my opinion it's hard to see it that way. I wake up at 7:00 on weekends. You teens just waste away the day sleeping. Today is special, so I thought you'd be up at the crack of dawn!" she exclaimed.

"I know it's my first concert! I'm so nervous. I haven't made many public appearances yet. I hope no one sees through my disguise," I replied.

"Don't worry, no one will find out. Phil said to be there 4 hours before the actual show. That means we have to leave in an hour. We have to leave in an hour, so go get dressed and eat something," my mom instructed.

"Yes ma'am! Operation shower a go," I responded in a serious military voice. She just smiled and walked out. I was grinning, but slowly my smile faded. I recollected yesterday after school at decathlon practice.

_Flashback_

"_Gabi, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Owen the Scholastic Decathlon teacher asked. _

_"Sure, go ahead," I said as I dropped the chalk in my hand and walked toward him._

_"Gabriella, you are a very intelligent girl. Your contributions really helped the team during out first meet. The only problem is that lately you have been missing many practices. Even though I don't want to say this, we can't have you on the team anymore. Our rule is that you can only miss three practices without a valid excuse. Gabi, you have missed four. You can stay for the rest of this practice though. We'll break the news to the rest of the team later," he stated._

_"I'm really sorry. I guess I've had too much on my plate this year. Next year I would like to join again though. If I have a chance I'll attend the winter meet to cheer you on," I said._

_"I appreciate that. You can continue with practicing," he remarked. Slowly I walked back to my spot at the board._

_End Flashback_

When I had broken the news to my friends, they argued with Mr. Owen for about 20 minutes. They had insisted we bend the rules. An example of how great my friends are.

I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I really wanted to invite them to my concert, but part of me argued they wouldn't like me for me. An hour later after a shower and a bowl of cheerios we were on the road. When we got there, I went straight backstage. To think I had never been backstage to meet a celebrity. No, I was the celebrity. I ran through it once with that stage.

A little later, I went to hair and make-up. Meredith greeted me. "How is Ms. Brooks doing today? She asked.

"Ms. Brooks is completely freaked out that she is going to mess up at her first convert ever," I answered.

"Well I think she'll be just fine," she assured me and got to work. A little over an hour later I was ready. I went to wardrobe where I got a fabulous outfit. Throughout the show, I would change into various other outfits as well. I modeled for my mom and she loved it.

"This looks like Melissa's true calling. She could be a great make-up artist," my mom suggested.

"She would be good, but her dream is to be a nurse. No one could change her mind," I replied.

I felt a tap on my shoulder suddenly. I spun around to see my dad. "Oh my gosh daddy! What are you doing here? Thank you so much for coming!" I exclaimed as I leapt on him like I was five again.

"I came here to watch my little girl sing to all her adoring fans. Speaking of that can I have your autograph?" he inquired holding up a picture of us together.

"It would be my pleasure," I responded. I signed Melody Brooks in a pretty way with tons of loops and swirls.

"Wow, I can't believe I have Melody Brooks autograph. I think I'm going to faint! I'm getting you ready for all your obsessive fans," he explained. I did catch a security man giving him a funny look too.

"Melody you're on in five," someone instructed.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you at intermission," I told him and gave him a bear hug.

"Good luck Gabi," he wished me. I walked toward the curtain and peeped out. The crowd was huge! All of them were here to see me. Talk about pressure!

My music cued and I slowly walked out and the crowd cheered. "Dance Your Heart Away" was my first song. When I finished I talked to the crowd.

"How did you like that? I asked. They all screamed compliments. It sounded like a large roar though. "I'm a bit nervous, since this is my first concert ever. Let's get on with "Girl Power."

The whole audience screamed loud again. It may be a girl empowering song, but boys love it too. The concert went smoothly. I was exhausted. Before this, I didn't know how hard it is to sing and dance at the same time.

"Gabi you were fantastic! I am so proud of you," my parents congratulated me.

"Thanks, I'm glad you had a good time," I said.

"Gabriella I'm sure you're tired, but can you sign some autographs? You won't have to ever concert, but since it's your first one I think you should," Mr. Forden suggested.

"Yeah, I will. I really want to meet the fans," I replied.

"That's great. Go back to your dressing room and I'll send some people your way," he responded. A few minutes later he came back with about 20 people, not too many. The first boy came up to me and since there weren't many people, I made small talk.

"Hey, I'm Cody. Your concert was amazing!" he greeted

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" I responded.

"Wow, I'm the first person to have your autograph! I'm going to frame it and hang it in my room," he told me.

"You do that," I said smiling. The next girl came up to me. She looked about 16 years old.

"Hey, I'm Jessie. Just wondering, how old are you?" she asked. I could tell that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I'm 14 years old," I answered.

"I'm 16 and I thought you were older than me. How did you make it big into the industry so early?" she wondered.

"Well I just sang and it led to this I guess. Here is your autograph. It was nice to meet you," I replied. The next girl walked up and she looked about 12.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. I can't believe I'm meeting you! I've listened to your CD 45 times!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, uh thanks. I'm glad that you like it that much," I stated

"When I get older I want to be a singer just like you. Singing is so much fun, but I probably can't. You probably had tons of connections," she assumed.

"Actually, I had to connections at all. I sang and someone discovered me. You can make it. Promise me you'll never give up hope and maybe I can be your connection," I said.

"I promise I won't give up. Thanks Melody. You're really cool," she remarked a broad grin adorning her face. The rest of the autographs flew by. It was great meeting the people who my singing affected. When I was done, we went out for ice cream.

"So dad, where are you going to stay this weekend," I inquired.

"I'm going to be staying at Hotel Montez until Christmas," he answered.

"Awesome, you'll be staying for over a week! I'm glad that you're staying at our house, but you and mom are divorced. I would think you wouldn't want to be in the same house," I said.

"We may not be together, but we're still friends and we wanted you to spend Christmas with both of your parents," he stated.

"Thank you for setting aside your differences to be with me," I whispered.

"Anything for our Gabi," my mom told me. Today truly was an exciting day!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I have most of the next chapter written so I'll start typing what I can today. I wasn't sure if the fans sounded like grown ups instead of kids, because even though I'm a kid I think I talk like they did. Anyway, please leave me a review with comments, questions, and suggestions!**


	7. An Eventful Christmas

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Virgin Records, or AIM **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: Here is Chapter 6! Thanks a ton everyone! When I checked my email it was flooded with reviews, people adding to alerts, and people adding to favorites! Another special thank you to future.mrs.zac.efron! She reviewed to all 6 of the chapters even though she was reading them on the same day. Most people would only review the last one. Well on with the chapter!****  
**

* * *

December 25, Gabi's Bedroom, 8:30 A.M.

It was Christmas morning! I found myself scrambling to my mom's room. "Mommy it's Christmas. Come on, let's open up the presents," I exclaimed.

"Gabi aren't you a little to old to wake up so early for presents? Can't you go to sleep for another hour?" she pleaded.

"This is coming from the lady who wakes up at 7:00 in the morning on weekends. Mom it's 8:30. Go downstairs and make yourself coffee while I wake up dad. He is going to be much more stubborn," I told her. I walked to the guest room where my dad was staying.

Before I could get a work in he said, "Five more minutes mom."

"No dad, it's Christmas. You are getting up now," I commanded. It took 10 more minutes to pry him out of the bed. By then my mom was sipping her coffee and she had another cup in hand for my dad.

I looked at the tree. It seemed to have 5 times as many as last year. Probably because there were gifts for 3 people and a lot of people gave Melody presents.

We started opening our presents and I got some great ones. My parents had got me a guitar, because I told them I wanted to take lessons.Robyn got me an iTunes giftcard. Melissa got me some cute tops from Express. Laura gave me some Bath and Body Works products. I had got them some nice things as well.

Mr. Forden, Mr. Bortega, Ms. Roberts, and Meredith got me gifts too. Mr. Forden got me a music box. Mr. Bortega got me a mall giftcard. Ms. Roberts bought me a book I had been wanting to read. Meredith even gave me a Sephora make-up kit. She included a note with the present.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Melody isn't the only one who gets to use some make-up! As fun as being a popstar is, being a teenage girl is pretty cool too. I hope you have happy holidays! _

_Sincerely, _

_Meredith Callow_

I thought that was pretty sweet. What was even sweeter was a fan managed to give me a gift. Shannon Darly got the Virgin Records address and asked them to deliver it to me. They were cute little microphone earrings. She too enclosed a note.

_Dear Melody,_

_I hope you're having a great Christmas! I want to let you know that you're my idol! Before winter break started a group of popular girls asked me if I wanted to smoke with them. I knew it wasn't good for my health, but I really wanted to fit in. I thought of you. Melody, you are super cool and you don't smoke. This gift is to thank you for helping me make the right decision in a difficult situation. Merry Christmas!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Shannon Darly_

That really touched my heart. I now realized how much my actions weighed. All these stars drinking under the influence. What were kids supposed to think? Normally, when I get fanmail we send out a prewritten letter. This deserved a personal letter. "Looks like someone got a lot of presents," my dad commented bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Are you jealous?" I teased._  
_

"It seems weird to have a Christmas without snow. Minnesota had a lot of snow last Christmas," my mom remarked.

"So what are our Christmas plans?" I questioned.

"We can do whatever you want,but Aunt Susan, Uncle Dave, Alice, Jocelyn, and Travis are coming over," my mom stated.

"Ok, mom some kids in my school and their families are going to sing Christmas carols at the senior citizen home. Can we go?" I said.

"I think that's a lovely way to spend Christmas! Christmas is supposed to be a time to think of others. It probably won't last too long and we can return home in time," my exclaimed. Together we cleared up all the wrapping paper and got dressed.

We arrived at the senior citizen home shortly after. The songs we sang were traditinal Christmas songs. All the elderly seemed delighted and I saw a smile upon their aged faces. None of my close friends came, but some friends from my volleyball team did, so it was just as enjoyable. My parents seemed to be happy too. I had lost hope of them remarrying, but the way they were acting around each other resembled a couple. I decided not to get my hopes up though.

We left with enough time to whip up something good for Christmas dinner. Surprisingly my dad didn't evade helping us and made some delcious dishes. I gave my mom and hand as well, because she needed all the help she could get. "Mom did you tell Aunt Susan about Melody?" I inquired.

"Yes, I did. I don't know if she told your cousins though. If she didn't you can tell them. I heard Jocelyn and Alice are big fans," she answered.

"I might tell them, but I don't know yet," I stated undecidedly.

"I'm going to go get dressed. You should too. They'll be here any moment," she said. We both walked upstairs. I decided to wear a cute red and green skirt combo. For a touch a added a cute holly pin and earrings. A bit of make up and I was done. When I finished the doorbell rang. I ran down to open it.

"Hi Gabriella! How are you? You've grown so much in the last couple of months," Aunt Susan exclaimed and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. Uncle Dave simply smiled. He wasn't one to throw himself on someone or get very emotional.

"I'm good Aunt Susan," I replied, but she'd moved on to my parents.

"Anna how have you been? Oh hi Mike, what brings you here?" she asked in a bit of a cold voice. It's not that she doesn't like him, but she always thought he was a bit immature. She was saddened by the divorce, but mostly disappointed that her sister now didn't have a husband and me without a father around all the time.

"I invited Mike so that Gabriella could have Christmas with both her parents," she responded quietly, but firmly.

"Want to excape these boring adults?" Jocelyn whispered.

"With pleasure, come on Alice. What about Travis?" I asked as we went upstairs.

"He got a new video game and he's been playing it all day. He's barely talked to us at all. He didn't even say thank you to mom and dad for getting it for him. Anyway us three girls have a Travis-gree evening," Alice remarked. We got to my room and sprawled out.

"So Alice how is being a senior treating you?" I inquired.

"It's great! I feel at 17 I can do anything. Seniors rule the school. The only thing I don't like is applying for colleges," she answered.

"You can do anything? Last week you came home an hour late from Brenna's party and you got grounded. That's definitely not free reign," Jocelyn retorted.

"Whatever, so Gabi how is high school going for you?" she questioned.

"It's good, I've made new friends since I've moved her too. You guys are lucky though. You have never moved in your entire lives. How about you Jocelyn?" I stated.

"It's ok now, but the beginning was horrible. Alice is really popular, so they thought I'd be the same. They tried recruiting me for the cheerleading squad and that was what I'd like to call a disaster! Now I've made friends who are more like me," she explained.

"So anything else exciting going on in your lives?" I said.

"Not much, but Jocelyn got a boyfriend," Alice declared. She laughed as she saw the expression on Jocelyn's face.

"Why did you have to tell her? I could have told her myself. I know you're going to have to ask for the details, so here they are. We started dating last month. He tall, handsome, sweet, funny, adorable, and I could go on about him for hours. Next time you visit I have to introduce you two. His name is Andrew. Have you had any luck in the love department Gabs?" she told me.

"Nope, I would say that the love department is going really bad," I mumbled sadly. I then went on to tell them about the whole Ben Dalton fiasco. Both of them were really sympathetic which cheered me up.

"What a jerk. Don't worry there will be other guys. You'll find the one that is right for you," Alice said when I finished.

"Can you give me his address, so I can beat him up. I'll show him what happens when he messes with Gabriella Montez and Jocelyn Henderson!" she declared. Then we all started cracking up.

"Girls, come downstairs. Dinner is ready!" shouted my mom from downstairs.

We all went down and sat at the table. Uncle Dave managed to pry Travis away from his game. We were all catching up with each other and making pleasant conversation. When it came around to dessert I figured I should tell them. I was stabbing my pie with my fork when I figured it was the right time. "Aunt Susan, did you tell them about **you know what**?" I said making sure. All the kids gave me funny looks. Aunt Susan shook her head no.

"Well Alice, Jocelyn, Travis I have an announcement. I'm Melody Brooks!" I announced.

"Oh my god. Am I being punk'd?" screamed Alice.

"Seriously, Gabi you rock my world," Jocelyn yelled.

"Woah, I'm related to someone famous. Do you know how much I could make off of selling your used tissues!" Travis shouted.

"Alice you are not being punk'd. Jocelyn I appreciate that. Travis you are not selling my used tissues or anything I own!" I said. That had gone relatively well. I told them how I had been discovered and all the details and they were in shock. All though my aunt and uncle knew, they didn't know all the details and were very intrigued.

"Kids, we're trusting you. As cool as it is you can't say anything to your friends or anyone. We wouldn't want to blow Gabi's cover ok," my mom instructed.

"Aunt Anna, we wouldn't think of it. We want Gabi to have her privacy, but it is really cool though!" Alice said. We all smiled. An hour after dinner they all left. It was a sad goodbye, since we wouldn't see them for a few months. After we had shut the door we all collapsed on the furniture. "Mom, dad this sure was an eventful Christmas," I said smiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. To future.mrs.zac.efron I do not have a picture of what she relatively looks like so use your imagination! If feels strange to be writing about Christmas in the middle of the summer, but hopefully I can get to spring by the time summer vacation is over. Please leave a review with comments, questions, or suggestions.  
**


	8. Avril's Birthday Bash

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: Here is the next chapter. I'm treating you with a long one and I think it's my longest yet. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

January 5, Gabi's House, 3:00

I shut the front door behind me and put my backpack down. I went to the kitchen to go fix myself a snack. Surprisingly I saw my mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom, what are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"Tempers were flying high at work and I knew that if I didn't leave I'd say something I'd regret. I'm finishing my work at home. Anyway, how was school today?" she explained.

"Sounds like a bad day for you. I had a good day. I aced my math test. Since my biology teacher was absent, we didn't have to dissect any animals. The class was relieved and personally they make me nauseous," I told her.

"I'm glad _someone _had a good day!" she laughed. I started munching on my snack when my phone rang.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hi Gabriella! This is Ms. Roberts," she said.

"Oh hi, what's up?" I stated.

"What's up is you're invited to your first celebrity party!" she announced.

"Really, who's party?" I inquired.

"First off Melody doesn't have an address. We can't give out your real one, so when you make enough I'd advise purchasing in Beverly Hills if you want to entertain celebrity friends and such. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Along with being your agent, I'm Avril's as well. She gave me an invite to pass to you for her birthday. She's turning 21! I heard it's going to be fabulous and way better than the parties on My Super Sweet 16," she laughed.

"Wait, let me get this straight. I'm going to Avril Lavigne's birthday party! You have to be kidding. It's too good to be true. When is it?" I asked excitedly.

"It's this Saturday! You have some nice stuff, but not nearly, enough clothes. I told Meredith and she is driving over. She wants to go shopping with you for the perfect outfit and more Melody clothes. Is that all right or do you have a lot of homework?" Ms. Roberts responded.

"I barely have any homework. Can my mom come too?" I inquired.

"Definitely, and we can't have your mom drive you to the party, so I'll have my driver pick you up," she replied.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later Ms. Roberts," I said.

"Bye Gabi," she bid goodbye and hung up.

"So you're going to Avril Lavigne's birthday party," my mom remarked.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome? Meredith wants to go shopping for an outfit. Can you come? She'll probably be here in ten minutes," I stated.

"I'd love to come. Let me just wrap up some work stuff quickly," she answered.

I went upstairs and started on my homework while I waited. I then heard the doorbell ring. _Ding-dong. _I ran downstairs to open it. "Hey Gabi, ready to go shopping?" Meredith greeted.

"You know I'm always up for a good shopping trip! Let me just get my mom," I said giving her a playful grin.

"No need for that, I'm here," my mom said.

"Ok, then let's get going," Meredith remarked. We went to her car and drove to a shopping mall in Beverly Hills. It only sold name brands like Prada, Gucci, Juicy Couture, Louis Vouitten, and Ralph Lauren. I picked up a ton of this season's **ins**. Although I found some great stuff, nothing was party worthy. We decided to shop at Ann Taylor.

"Gabi I think I found the perfect dress! You have got to try it on!" my mom declared.

"Really, let me see!" I exclaimed. It was a strapless, blue dress. There was a border of silver sequins at the top. It was sparkly and the material was super soft.

"This is gorgeous! It's your size too. Go try it on so we can see how it looks on you," Meredith suggested. I took it back to the dressing room. It fit like a glove and I loved it! I walked out to show Meredith and my mom.

"Ta da," I giggled as I struck a pose.

"Wow it's beautiful! You're growing up so fast," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll always be your little girl," I reassured her.

"Gabi, your mom is right. This is the dress. Silver is going to be your accent color, because of the sequins. Now, we need to go accessory shopping," announced Meredith. We went to a few other stores. I picked up strappy silver heels. My earrings were long and dangly. I got a bracelet and necklace to match and a new watch. In addition, I got an adorable silver, Guess clutch.

"I think that's enough shopping. I shopped until I dropped. Let's go home," I said. We drove home and I bid Meredith goodbye. I then proceeded to finish my homework and eat dinner. I couldn't wait for Saturday. I knew Avril's party was going to be off the hook!

* * *

January 8, Gabi's house, 5:00

Slowly, I slipped on the dress as not to wrinkle it. I put on my jewelry. I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room so Meredith could do my makeup.

"I'm surprised with all this base disguise makeup. That my skin still feels like skin," I laughed.

"Well, I know what I'm doing. You don't look like you're wearing a plastic mask or anything. There you're perfect," she told me as she touched up on my misty blue eye shadow.

"Thanks so much for coming over on a weekend, "I thanked her.

"It's no problem. All this transforming is so fun and you're definitely my favorite star. Just for the record Melody is pretty, but Gabriella is much prettier," she winked.

"You're too kind," I said giving her a hug.

"Gabriella, the driver is here!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

"My work here is done. I'll see you on Friday for your concert in New Mexico," Meredith said. We walked down and Meredith left.

"Have a good time sweetie!" my mom bid me goodbye. I walked out to the limousine and waved to her. I was really excited and nervous at the same time. I was in awe as we passed the gates and went around the large circular drive. Her house was massive. Right in the middle of her lawn was a huge fountain. The driver said he'd pick me up around 11:00 and I walked in.

"Wow," I gasped. There were tons of people there and most were celebrities. The girls had dresses to rival the Oscars. There were ice sculptures and decorations all over the house. There was even a large dance floor. I smiled and waved to a few people and made my way to the bar.

"What can I get you Ms. Brooks?" the bartender inquired. At first, I was surprised that he knew my name, but then I remembered that many people knew my name.

"I'll have a coke please," I replied.

"Coming right up," he stated. A minute later, I was sipping my coke and wandering around. I saw Avril walking up to me. Her pink highlights seemed much brighter in person.

"Hey Melody! I'm so glad you could come to my party," Avril greeted.

"Thanks for inviting me, the place looks great," I complimented.

"Thank you; I had a superb party planner. Anyway, I want to introduce you to some people since you're kind of the new kid in town. This is JoJo and Kelly. Guys this is Melody," she introduced.

"I know who they are. Kelly, I rooted for you on American Idol from the beginning. JoJo, Too Little Too Late is one of my favorite songs," I told them.

"That's really sweet. I've really wanted to meet you. I feel like the whole music industry is like a big family and you're the new addition," Kelly Clarkson said.

"Too Little Too Late is one of my favorites too. I was listening to your album the other day and Release is one of my favorites. You've definitely got talent," JoJo complimented.

We talked for ten more minutes. "Well I'm going to introduce Melody to a few more people," Avril said so we bid each other goodbye.

"Who am I going to meet now?" I asked.

"I want you to meet JT," she answered.

"Ooh, he is so cute!" I exclaimed.

""Does someone have a little crush?" she teased.

""No, I don't even know him. Do you have a crush on him?" I giggled.

"Nope, I'm taken. My boyfriend proposed yesterday. Don't tell anyone though. I've only told my family and close friends," she whispered.

I barely knew Avril, but she confided in me. She sure was nice. "Cool, congratulations," before I could say more we were standing next to him.

"Hey Justin, I want you to meet Melody Brooks," Avril introduced.

"Hello Melody, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted. He even kissed my hand. I almost fainted.

"Hi," was all I could mutter. He wasn't fazed at all. Maybe every girl that met him turned to a puddle.

"You've got a lot of talent. My niece is a big fan, so I took her to one of your concerts," he said.

"How did paparazzi manage to get in here?" I need to get them out of here!" declared an angry Avril. She walked off leaving us alone. Suddenly Justin's song Sexy Back blasted through the speakers.

"Want to dance?" he offered.

"I'd love to," I replied. We walked out to the dance floor. He may have been bringing his sexy back, but I wasn't sure if I had any to start with. We danced to a few more songs until dinner. It was a large buffet was simply gourmet. I ate dinner with Miley Cyrus and a couple of her friends. After dinner, Avril was going to cut the cake.

"Before Avril cuts the cake she said she'll oblige us with a rendition of Girlfriend!" shouted the DJ and the crowd cheered.

"First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this big birthday bash! At first I wasn't going to perform, but some of my friends asked and Girlfriend is my favorite song, so here goes," she said. Everyone was singing with her so I joined in. When she finished we all applauded and whistled. Somebody wheeled her cake in. It was very large and shaped like the number 21, but the 2 and 1 were connected, so that it was one cake instead of two. She delicately cut the first piece and her boyfriend fed her a bite. She looked happy with him. My love life was nonexistent. Then again, she was 7 years older than me, so I'm sure when she was 14 her love life wasn't much better. The caterers came around handing out cake and it was delicious.

Two hours later after doing a lot of mingling and dancing, I went home. Avril promised to call me sometimes so we could hang out. When I arrived home, my mom was waiting for me. "How did the party go sweetie?" my mom questioned excitedly.

"It was fabulous!" I exclaimed.

"Did you meet a lot of famous people?" she asked.

"Yeah, I met JoJo, Kelly Clarkson, Justin Timberlake, Miley Cyrus, and several other people," I told her.

"That's really amazing," my mom gushed.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm living a dream. One of these days I feel like I'm going to wake up and it will be gone," I mumbled.

"Well this isn't a dream. You are living life Gabi. You'll get used to it eventually. It's getting late and you must be tired, so get to bed," she instructed.

"Ok, good night mom," I said sleepily. I slowly trudged upstairs. What a party that was. It was definitely better than the parties on My Super Sweet 16 were!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will take place at a high school dance. Please leave me a review with comments, questions, or suggestions.**


	9. The Snow Ball

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: Here is my next chapter. I really wanted to update before High School Musical 2, but I didn't get the chance. With school coming up I've had a lot of plans and it's going to be tough for me to update, since I'll have homework to do, but I'll try really hard!**

* * *

January 20, Roosevelt High, 12:00

"Gabriella, wait up!" Brian Summers called out to me as I was leaving geometry class. I slowed down to a stop and waited until he caught up.

"Sorry, so what's up?" I asked curiously. I knew Brian, because he was in several of my classes, but we didn't talk much.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had a date for the Snow Ball next week," he asked.

"No, I don't," I saw cautiously.

"Would you like to go with me?" he mumbled.

"Sure that would be fun," I said after a moment's pause. I thought about the Ben fiasco. Brian was just as popular as I was and his friends were kind and wouldn't dare him to ask me out. In addition, Brian was nice and cute. I flashed him a smile and walked to lunch.

I settled down at my usual table with my friends. "So does anyone have a date to the Winter Ball?" Robyn inquired.

"Yeah, Sean Dougherty asked me last week. I was so excited, because I've been crushing on him for months," announced Laura.

"Oh, we know you talk about him all the time. Joey Myers asked me yesterday," Melissa informed us.

"That's cool. Brian Summers asked me a couple of minutes ago," I told them.

"This is unbelievable! I'm the only one without a date," complained Robyn.

"Just go stag then. No matter what you do you have to come to the dance," Laura responded.

"Going stage is so junior high! I mean in high school dances are for couples. I really wanted Dave Richardson to ask me," she remarked dejectedly.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

"Normally boys ask girls to dances," she said.

"Oh puh-lease! This is the 21st century! If you don't ask him, I'll ask him for you," declared Laura. Robyn was panic-stricken. When Laura set her mind to something, it happened.

"Everyone take a deep breath and relax! Dave is rapidly approaching our table," Melissa calmly intervened.

"He is! How do I look?" Robyn asked excitedly.

"Hey Robyn," Dave greeted.

"Hi," she mumbled. She turned to a puddle just as I had with Justin. What is it with boys and their gorgeous smiles that make you want to melt?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Snow Ball with me," Dave said.

"See you were freaking out ov…," Laura started, but Melissa clamped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence. Melissa gave Dave a bright smile and he returned it with a look of downright confusion.

"I'd love to go with you," Robyn stated.

"Great, I'll see you then," Dave said and walked away confidently with a bit of spring in his step.

"I'm so excited about my first high school dance. I was so disappointed that I was sick on Homecoming," I said.

"It's a lot of fun and much better than junior high dances. Laura what are you reading?" Melissa remarked.

"Oh it's just a magazine. It has all these stupid celebrity rumors and all the gossip going on in their lives. I was reading an article about Avril Lavigne's birthday party," Laura said. We crowded around her to look. The picture was of Justin, Avril, and me. It was taken right before Avril busted the paparazzi. It went on to tell about the night's activities and guests.

"Melody's dress is so beautiful. It would be so cool to wear something like that to the dance," sighed Robyn.

"You could probably get something like that at the mall," I suggested.

"Maybe, but they're usually a couple sizes too small and ten times out of your price range," Laura reminded.

"Well we can't all be famous," sighed Robyn. Then, the bell ran signaling the end of lunch.

"Guys wait! Do you want to go shopping after school, so we can buy dresses for the dance?" I asked. They all responded with a yes. The four of us went our separate ways to our classes. The day just breezed by.

After school, Natalie drove us to the mall. She went shopping in other stores and we decided to meet in the food court at 5:00.

"Where should we start?" Laura asked.

"How about we start at Macy's? They have cute dresses," I suggested. We walked to Macy's then we headed to the junior's department. For a while, we browsed and then took armloads of dresses to the dressing room. We modeled each dress for one another and pretended we were on a runway striking poses. None of the dresses was the right one until the very end. It was a pale pink dress. The dress was fitted and looked great. I liked the blue dress more, but this would do. Melissa got a gorgeous lime green gown that showed off her figure. Laura and Robyn didn't find anything they liked.

Next, we headed to Nordstrom. Robyn set eyes on the dress she wanted and bought it in the blink of an eye. Laura still had no luck. Lastly, we headed to JCPenny in a desperate attempt to find Laura a dress. Finally, her gaze turned to a shimmering silver dress. It was just right for her. Now with all of our dresses we walked to the food court. Natalie was waiting for us.

"Did you guys get nice dresses?" she asked.

"Definitely, we're going to knock those guys out," replied Robyn confidently.

"Great, so do you guys want to get smoothies before we go home?" Natalie asked. We all said yes. After smoothies, Natalie dropped us off at home. I smiled and waved as the car backed down the driveway. This dance was going to be off the hook!

* * *

January 28, Gabi's House, 7:15

I put the last touches on my makeup and walked downstairs. I started pacing as the minutes ticked by. "Mom what if he doesn't come," I questioned worriedly.

"Gabriella, stop worrying! He's just running late," she reassured me. A minute later, the doorbell rang. I ran to it and literally threw it open.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm so sorry I'm late. There was a lot of traffic," he greeted.

"Brian handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Brian, they're really pretty," I thanked him.

"Not as pretty as you," he complimented. It was a bit corny, but I blushed nevertheless. Quickly, I got a vase and put the flowers in it.

"You two look adorable. Let me take a couple pictures," my mom remarked. She snapped a few shots and then finally let us leave. Brian's mom was driving us to the dance since neither of us had a license yet. We arrived at the dance shortly after.

"Thank you for driving us Mrs. Summers. We'll see you in a few hours," I said.

"It was no problem. Have fun you two!" she responded. We made our way into the crowded gym. We wasted no time in getting to the dance floor. The song was fast and we had to yell to talk to each other. I saw Robyn and Melissa on the dance floor with their dates. We danced to several more songs.

"Brian, I'm getting tired. Can we get something to drink?" I asked.

"Of course, come on," he replied as he interlaced his hands into mine. We headed towards the food table. I got some punch and cookies. We snagged a table. My friends, excluding Laura, joined us. We chatted about school and all kinds of things.

"Has anyone seen Laura or Sean at all tonight?" Robyn wondered curiously. No one had seen her though. Had she even come to the dance?

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said. Melissa and Robyn came along. To our surprise, we spotted Laura.

"Where have you been all night?" questioned Melissa.

"I've been hiding in the bathroom. Turns out Sean is a complete bore," she exclaimed.

"I thought you had been crushing on him for months," I remarked.

"I was, but he is an obsessive Star Wars fan. He plays video games 8/7 eight hours a day seven days a week. To top it off he is a cheeseball. I should have realized all this before!" sighed Laura.

"First of all what is a cheeseball? Secondly, you should enjoy the dance even if you don't like your date. Come hang out with us!" I told her.

"About the cheeseball, you don't really want to know. It has to do with guys, pants, and boxers," Laura explained. I guess my friends were a bit stranger than I realized!

"Laura take Gabi's advice and have fun. If we see Sean we'll tell him you went home with a bout of pneumonia," Robyn said as she tried to hold back giggles.

"Ok, you got to me. Lead the way," she replied. Together we rejoined the table. I spotted Sean at another table with his friends.

"Brian let's go back to the dance floor," I said. He led me back out and we danced to a slow number.

"This dance has really been something," he whispered into my ear. We danced the rest of the night away. It was getting late and Mrs. Summers was probably waiting for us. We said goodbye to our friends and left. Sure enough, Mrs. Summers was there.

"How did you guys like the dance?" she asked.

"It was really fun," I responded.

"That's good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," she answered. A few minutes later, we got to my house. Brian got out of the car to say goodnight.

When we got to my porch he said, "I had a really great time tonight. We should hang out again sometime. With that he kissed me on the cheek and was gone into the night." I fumbled with my key and walked into the house with a secret smile on my face. My mom was waiting for me. She grabbed the remote and switched off the news.

"I had a great time tonight if you were wondering. If you don't mind, I'd like to get out of this dress and get to bed. I'll give you all the details tomorrow morning. Goodnight mom," I spoke up before she could badger me with questions. She simply gave me a knowing look and bid me goodnight. Slowly, I trudged up the stairs. I slipped out of the dress and got on my pajamas. In bed, I lay thinking. January was quite an exciting month with a lot of partying!

* * *

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait. I'm still deciding if I'm going to add a lot of Briella or if Brian is just going to fade out of the picture. Let me know what you want. Please if you get a chance leave al review with comments, questions and suggestions. I have part of the next chapter written and I'll try to get it up before September.**


	10. The Sleepover

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Sleepover.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: I'm back after like a month! I have one little note about this chapter. It started out like my other chapters, mediocre and regular. The next time I sat down to write the end was composed a bit strangely. So just to let you know the "potions" scene was inspired by yougogirl so if you don't like it blame her! (Just kidding) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

February 3, Laura's House, 6:00

"I can't stop thinking about the dance. It was so magical!" exclaimed Robyn as she munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"It was for you! My night wasn't exactly enjoyable until you rescued me," Laura snapped back with a pout. She stood up to put another CD in the stereo.

"Guys, we don't need you butting heads right now. We wanted to have a sleepover to relax. School has been driving us to the core. If you're going to fume do it quietly," Melissa the peacemaker intervened.

"Sorry, we'll stop," Laura said.

"This is great. I haven't gone to a sleepover in years," I contributed.

"Really? Why not? Last year we had sleepovers every other weekend, but we were too busy this year," Robyn said.

"My other friends thought it was childish," I mumbled.

"I don't think you're ever too old to have a sleepover. The activities you do just change. My mom even has sleepovers with her best friend every blue moon," Laura pointed out as she polished off the last slice.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested after we cleaned away the pizza boxes.

"Sure, I have a ton of movies. Pick out what you guys like," Laura offered.

"Can we watch the movie _Sleepover_?" asked Robyn. Everyone approved the movie

"I just got it for my birthday and haven't seen it yet," she told us. For the next hour and a half or so we were occupied. I have to say the movie was good. As the end credits played Laura switched off the TV.

"What did you guys think?" I questioned.

"It was good. Her brother was nice to cover for her," Robyn said.

"Yeah, it was really funny. I can't believe her teacher was at the club. Also, how were her parents not like shocked when the tree house fell?" Melissa remarked.

"Well, I thought it was really good. Those popular girls were so stupid though. I mean cliques, but we're not that bad," Laura replied.

"Totally, I don't know how I could survive with a school full of cliques. The whole "status quo" thing is so stupid. Anyway, so what should we do now?" I asked.

"How about we give each other French manicures? I brought my kit with me," Melissa responded.

"Definitely, I want to do Gabi's nails!" Laura said lunging for the kit.

"Can you paint them red?" I requested.

"As you wish. Sorry, I love _The Princess Bride _and couldn't resist," Laura said giggling. One by one she placed white tapes right below the tips of my nails and painted them white. Then she did a base coat, the nail polish, and the top coat. She added some finishing touches and then I did Laura's nails.

"So how is it going with Brian? Have you gone on any regular dates yet?" Laura questioned me.

"You didn't hear the news yet? He's moving to Atlanta in 2 weeks," Robyn told her. Laura's jaw dropped a bit.

"You're kidding me! He goes all "sweet guy" on Gabi and jets off!" Laura exclaimed.

"If that's how you feel, how do you think I feel? First boy is a complete jerk. The second guy is like amazing and moving to the other side of the country," I said dejectedly.

"Let's stop talking about sad stuff. Does anyone have any gossip?" I said. We formed a little circle.

"I have a very juicy piece of gossip that has yet to be released to the public. Ben has been kicked off the basketball team, because he is failing math class. He has gone through three tutors and nothing has helped. Coach is now begging Principal Grumman to change the rules," Robyn announced. We all squealed and gave each other high fives.

"How did you find out?" I asked bursting with curiosity.

"After writing club was over I was going to the activity buses and I heard the team yelling at him in the gym," she replied smirking. We shared a few more gossip pieces and played various sleepover games.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I asked. We were sprawled across Laura's bedroom floor now. By then were snuggled in our sleeping bags.

"I've got an idea. Let's make some concoctions in the kitchen. My parents are heavy sleepers and won't find out," Laura said. We agreed and padded down the steps as softly as we could.

"Now should we make something tasty or gross?" Melissa asked.

"Gross!" the four of us chorused together. Laura got out a huge mixing bowl. First she put in two eggs. Then we put in some water, milk, orange juice, and Gatorade from the fridge. Robyn ran out to the garage and got a can of Cherry Pepsi and Crush. After a big debate we added a scoop of cookie dough ice cream.

"Now let's add a bit of seasoning to it," I said laughing. We put in sugar, salt, pepper, and cinnamon. Robyn even sneaked in some chocolate chips.

"Are we done yet?" Melissa asked.

"Almost, let's add the finishing touch," Laura announced. She grabbed a lemon and a lime and squeezed them over the bowl for a good measure. Slowly we stirred with a large wooden spoon. I felt like I was brewing a potion. At last our result was a putrid brown.

"So here is the deal. Everyone has to take a tiny sip just to say they did. Then we each have to tell a huge secret. None of us can already know it. If you don't you have to drink the whole glass," Laura explained as she poured each of us a glass. We all took a tiny sip. Melissa, Robyn, and I spit it out into the sink. Laura swallowed hers after making an unpleasant face.

"I think I'm going to barf and I didn't even swallow it," I declared.

"I'll go first. Do you remember the Fergie concert we went to? I was grounded that weekend, so I snuck out. Luckily my parents didn't catch me," Laura told us.

"Wow, you're lucky you didn't get caught. My brother is getting married this summer after he graduates from college. Mom told me not to tell anyone, but I don't you guys count," Robyn told us.

"That is so awesome! Sam and Catherine make such a cute couple," I exclaimed. My secret is I'm Mel…I'm melancholy today, because I failed my history test," I said.

"Gabriella, that doesn't count! You told us that during lunch. Don't you remember?" You have to drink it," Laura said.

"Oh I did, didn't I? I asked feigning surprise. I felt horrible. I felt horrible for lying to my friends. They knew I was lying and they were very suspicious. I barely tasted it. I was that caught up in my emotions. They watched in awe as I swallowed the last sip. I think I deserved it, but of my dishonesty.

"Well here's a real secret, my parents are getting divorced," Melissa blurted out. She was making an unsuccessful to restrain her tears. My fib seemed to lie in the air forgotten. We rushed to her side.

"Melissa…we…divorce…wow…sorry…I don't even know what I'm supposed to say," Laura said. The four of us enveloped in a group hug.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my parents got divorced. Deep down you'll always want them together again. Eventually you'll come to terms with it," I comforted.

"After we finally let go of each other we wordlessly cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. We didn't whisper into the night like at most sleepovers. Things had changed and the mood was quite solemn. They were onto me and Melissa was deeply hurting. One could only guess what the morning would hold.

* * *

**Well there is the end of the chapter. I hope that it wasn't too strange. One thing I really want to know is if they're acting too young. I'm not as old as they are, so I don't know how people their age act. Well please leave a review with comments, questions and suggestions! **


	11. A Day with Miley Cyrus

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Sleepover.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: Hi, I'm not dead! I just haven't been updating. I know this story has practically been on hole, but I have school and a million excuses that you probably don't want to hear about. I'm not sure how large houses are in Beverly Hills, so I just guessed. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**

February 24, Brooks Estate, 2:00

"Mom I'm so glad Ms. Roberts told us to get this place," I said with a sigh of contentment as I reclined my chair back.

"Don't get too comfortable. Miley will be here in a few minutes," my mom warned.

"Ok, I'm excited for my first spa trip! By the way, mom you look awesome," I said. My mom had gotten her own disguise, so she could meet Miley. She looked very different.

Flashback

_"Gabriella, Anna you'll love the house! It's low end Beverly Hills, but it is still stunning. You could throw a lot of celebrity parties here," Ms. Roberts exclaimed excitedly. She pulled in front of a gigantic house. The driveway alone was 3 times my house's driveway. It had a lush green, well kept lawn. To top it off the backyard had amazing landscaping, with a swimming pool and hot tub._

_"Wow," was all I could say._

_"You like it? There are five bedrooms. There is one for you, one for your mom, and three guest rooms. This place isn't just for the Brooks either. If the Montez family wants to have a little get together with some people who know about you that's fine as well," she said giving me a wink._

_"It is in our price range. I like it a lot, but I'll wait until the end of the tour to make up my mind," my mom commented. We walked around some more. The rooms were all very large. The kitchen had new counters and the space was wide open and welcoming. I pulled my mom off to the side._

_"Mom, I love this house! If you love it too then can we please buy it?" I pleaded._

_"Well, it is pretty magnificent. Normally, I'd want to think it over a little more, but it's the best house we've seen and I love it," she said. I gave out a little shriek of excitement._

_"Stephanie, we're buying the house!" she declared._

_"Fabulous, I'll let the real estate agent know right away. You won't believe which interior designer I got to decorate the house," she announced._

_"Who?" I asked eagerly._

_"I pulled a few strings and I got Ty Pennington and his team," she responded._

_"No way, I love Extreme Makeover Home Edition. His houses are gorgeous!" I yelled._

_"Yes way!" she replied laughing as I jumped up and down. I knew I was acting like a hyperactive seven year old, but I didn't care. I was too excited. My mom looked on with a mixed expression of bewilderment and amusement._

_"I can't wait," I said._

End Flashback

"I'm glad you're getting to meet new people, but in the process you made me look rather foolish Gabriella," my mom complained.

"You look great mom," I complimented.

_Ding Dong_ sounded the doorbell signaling Miley was here. I ran to go answer the door.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" I greeted her.

"Not much is new. Wow, I love your house," she said as she stepped in.

"Thank you," I stated.

"It's a lot cleaner than my house too. My little sister's toys are everywhere. My mom isn't always the most organized person. Add scripts and lyrics and it's a regular zoo," she remarked giggling.

"I never would have thought that. Well we moved in like 2 weeks ago, so you'll have to wait a bit until everything gets a little crazy, but my mom is generally organized," I replied.

"That's good, can I meet your mom?" she asked. I nodded yes and led the way into the kitchen where my mom had been baking a batch of cookies.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Miley Cyrus. Miley this is my mom," I introduced.

"It's so nice to Mrs. Brooks," she politely greeted.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well. Melody has told me how nice you were to her at the party. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you around here," my mom responded.

"Of course I'll be around here Mrs. Brooks. Well we'll be on our way now. My mom is waiting in the car," Miley answered.

"Ok, I'll see you two in a couple of hours," she said and we walked out to the car. This time Miley introduced me to her mom. Mrs. Cyrus was nice. I thought she would've brought a limo with a driver, but I liked this arrangement better.

"So this place we're going to is a resort and spa. Many celebrities go there, so you'll see some familiar faces.

"Ok, I've never been to a spa before," I remarked.

"Oh, you'll love it. They are a lot of fun!" She replied with a warm smile. Fifteen minutes later, we reached the resort. We promised to call Mrs. Cyrus when we wanted to be picked up.

"So how come you didn't come as Hannah?" I asked. Then, I realized how utterly stupid my question was.

Miley shot me an,_are you kidding me_look. "Except for the show, concerts, and celebrity appearances I never do anything as Hannah. In addition, we're at a spa, so I'm not wearing any make up. I like to get my hair done as well. I'm not going to cut my wig," she responded giving a little chuckle.

"Ms. Cyrus and Ms. Brooks right on time for your appointment. You're getting facials, manicures, and haircuts, am I correct?" the receptionist checked.

"That's right Liz. Thank you," Miley said sweetly.

"Paige and Moira are waiting upstairs for you," she informed us.

"I really don't need my hair done. I like it as it is," I said awkwardly.

"You have pretty hair, but I got Diana for your stylist and she is my favorite. It's not that I think your hair isn't fabulous, because it is. I was just trying to do something nice," she said trailing off.

"Fine, I'll get my hair done," I murmured with a weak smile. What was I going to do now?

"Great," she responded perking up a bit. We reached the elevator and went upstairs. Moira and Paige were waiting for us. We settled down for our facials and began to talk.

"So, what's filming the show like?" I asked.

"It's really fun. Mitchell, Emily, Jason, and I are like family. We got to work with some talented, cool actors and actresses as well," she told me.

"Sounds like fun" I responded.

"Yeah, you should come in one day to watch us film an episode. So how's fame feel to you?" she questioned.

"Honestly, it feels weird. I don't feel normal anymore. I used to be an average teen, but now there are concerts and events to attend. It's overwhelming," I said at a loss for words. It was somewhat true. I didn't feel normal, but I still went to school like a normal kid. Thank goodness for the secret.

"I kind of know what you mean. My dad has been famous since I was born, but I had a generally sheltered childhood. Now that there is the show and everyone knows who I am," she remarked. We continued to talk about our lives, friends, family, and everything important to us. I learned a lot about Miley and I hoped that we would stay good friends for years to come.

After our facials and manicures were done, we went to go get our hair styled by Diana and Jane. We sat down in the chairs still chattering away, but my heart wasn't in to it. Diana started adjusting my hair and she put the cloth around me so the hair wouldn't fall on my clothes. She was about to spray my wig when I called out, "Wait! This isn't my actual hair." I took off my wig hoping no one else in the salon would notice that it wasn't my real hair. Both Diana and Jane gasped. I could tell Miley was as well, but she used her acting skills to hide it.

"Why do you wear a wig?" Diana asked.

"I," I started, but couldn't put any words together. Should I tell them the truth and risk it all or no?

"Well you see girls; Melody is very conscientious about her hair. She has always felt it didn't suit her, so when she got her record deal she thought it would be her chance to start over and have the hair she always wanted," Miley explained in a very convincing way. It seemed like she was the kind of person who could sweet talk herself out of anything. Now I thought her story sounded completely unrealistic but Jane and Diana fell into her trap.

"Wow, you're lucky you got that opportunity Melody," Jane said.

"I agree, but your hair is just lovely. In my opinion is definitely more gorgeous than that wig. I'll be honored to style it," Diana replied. Can you talk about cheesy?

"Oh of course, but please promise me that you won't tell anyone about this and I mean anyone. I really don't want people to know," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul," Jane responded.

"Thank you," I said. We didn't talk much more after that. I just wanted to get out of there and I know Miley wanted to talk to me. I would have to tell her everything. After we were done we paid and made beeline for the exit where Mrs. Cyrus was waiting for us.

"Mom, can you drop me and Melody off at Dairy Queen we're in the mood for ice cream," Miley asked.

"Sure sweetie, I have to run some errands so I'll pick you up in a half hour, ok?" Mrs. Cyrus said.

"Thanks mom!" she answered. Five minutes later we pulled up in the Dairy Queen parking lot. We got out of the car, waving bye to Mrs. Cyrus. We got in line to order.

"So are you going to explain what's really going on Melody? That is if that's your real name," Miley said. She didn't seem extremely mad, but I know she wanted answers. We ordered, got our ice creams, and sat down.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything. I was "discovered" at a choir concert and I got offered a record deal. I was debating it and when I saw your show one day, I thought, what if I could pull that off in real life? You're right my name isn't Melody Brooks. It's Gabriella Montez," I said glad to get that off my chest.

"Gabriella is a very pretty name. I know how you feel when I got the role for my show I thought it was a cool idea and wished I could do that for real, but they wanted to stress the whole fact that I was Miley Cyrus. I didn't exactly think it could be pulled off in real life. Does anyone else know besides your mom?" she questioned.

"My whole extended family knows. I signed my contract as Gabriella Montez as well. My manager and many people at the record company know about it. So it's mostly just a secret from the public and my school friends," I answered.

"You haven't told your school friends yet?" she was asked curiously and I could tell she was surprised.

"No, I trust them, but I don't want them to look at me any differently. I am a regular kid," I replied.

"So am I. In the show, I was struggling to tell Lilly, but it was for the best. Maybe they can have their own identities like Lola. I mean it's your decision, but trust your friends and tell them or might blow back up in your face," Miley advised.

We continued talking until Mrs. Cyrus picked us up.

"So I hope you girls had fun today," Mrs. Cyrus said.

"We did," we responded in unison giving each other knowing smiles. A few minutes later I was back home and I bid Mrs. Cyrus and Miley goodbye. I walked up the steps to my front door and inserted my key. My mom greeted me at the door.

"Did you have a good time Gabi?" My mom asked.

"The best, but I told Miley about me," I said.

"You did, why? She will keep it a secret won't she?" My mom said, thoroughly shocked.

"Yes I trust her mom. She told me to tell my friends though, but I still don't know if I will," I said.

"I agree with her. You should tell them. It's not fair letting them out of half your life," my mom said.

"Don't worry mom. I will, in time.

* * *

**Finally it's done! My ending is a bit strange, but I like it. This is probably my longest chapter ever. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. The next chapter is a filler, disappointing I know, but I hope you enjoy it and the gang will sort of be in it, but not exactly. You'll have to wait and see. My goal is to get it up before Christmas. Hopefully I can do that!**


	12. Advice Column

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Sleepover.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, family, and Rachael for her continued support for my writing.**

**A/n: I'm sorry that I couldn't get it up before Christmas! At least it didn't take like three months though. I know this chapter should be a Gabriella chapter, but I couldn't resist doing the Melody one first. Also, this chapter seems super long, but it really isn't. The emails just take up a lot of space. I checked and the website doesn't actually exist. I am not going to make a website for her, but just use your imagination. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**

March 2, Gabriella's House, 4:15

_**Flashback**_

_"Gabriella, hurry up! We're going to be late," my mom yelled impatiently from downstairs._

_"I'm coming mom, just give me a second," I shouted back. I finished putting my earrings on._

_"It's only a meeting. You don't need to get dressed up" she said in an exasperated tone._

_"I'm done mom," I announced as I walked down the stairs._

_"Finally, I'm so glad you're an only child. I don't think I would have been able to handle two teenagers," she muttered. She grabbed her car keys and we got into the car. We're going to a meeting about Melody's marketing and merchandise._

_We had a pleasant conversation in the car, because my mom isn't one to hold grudges. Not even little ones. The car pulled up into the parking lot and we walked into the building. We reached the meeting room promptly. Ms Roberts, Mr. Forden, Mr. Bortega, and many other people were there._

_"Now that we have Gabriella and Anna here, we are ready to begin," Mr. Forden announced as we sat down next to each other. Everyone discussed CD sales, concert profits, various Melody merchandise etc. I was only half listening, but I could see my mom was listening attentively._

_I tuned in when I heard a mention of They had created an official Melody Brooks website. There was information on me, concerts, merchandise etc. There were even a few games._

_"Now Gabriella, we were thinking of adding a fan mail section where fans could email you. Naturally, there would be a lot of mail, so we could have and automated response and you could reply to some personally if you wanted. Did you have anything else you wanted to add?" Mr. Bortega asked._

_I hesitated for a moment. I did have an idea, but it was a bit strange. I didn't want my idea to be thought of as childish. "Yes, I have an idea. When I was in junior high, I wrote an advice column in the school newspaper. I think it would be cool if fans could email me questions and ask for advice. It's a little out there, but," I explained._

"_It's perfect. It is original. It would also add a boost to your reputation. With stars like Brittney, Jamie Lynn, and Lindsey running around you need to set a good example," Mr. Bortega announced._

"_I'll add it to the website right away," one of the website designers responded. _

"_Well, I think that's all we need to discuss. I'll see you two in a few weeks," Mr. Forden said. Together my mom and I exited._

"_That was certainly and interesting meeting," my mom commented._

_**End Flashback**_

March 14, Gabriella's house, 8:30

Now that my homework is done, I'm excited about checking my advice email. Since it's a new feature to the website, I didn't have too many questions yet. The first few were a bit boring. I noticed I had another eight to go.

To: advice

From: ehwildcat426

Re: Baking

Dear Melody,

Hey, I'm a huge fan! I was perusing your website when I found this. I thought I'd give it a shot. I love playing basketball, but I love baking as well. According to our school "Status Quo," I shouldn't. I want my friends to know, but I don't want them to look at me differently. What should I do?

Zeke Baylor

Albuquerque, NM

That was interesting. A baking basketball player. I quickly clicked reply.

To: ehwildcat426

From: advice

Re: Baking

Dear Zeke,

Wow, it's cool that you bake! I can't cook anything at all, my mom is very disappointed in me. P I think if your friends are true friends, they'll accept you for who you are and what your interests are. Who cares what anyone else thinks? The "Status Quo" is stupid. Do what your heart tells you. I say, bake on Zeke!

Melody Brooks

* * *

I hoped that my reply wasn't too cheesy. I opened the next email.

To: advice

From: composerkelsi819

Re: Secret Crush

Dear Melody,

It's so cool that you have an advice column! I hope you can help me out. I like this boy named Jason Cross. He's really sweet and nice, but he's popular. I mean he is friends with The Troy Bolton! I'm just a nobody, how can I get him to notice me?

Kelsi Nielson

Albuquerque, NM

To: composerkelsi819

From: advice

Re: Secret Crush

Dear Kelsi,

Thanks for asking me for advice. I don't have much boy experience, but I'll do my best. You never know, Jason might like you and be too shy to admit it. You know how boys can be. Just show him your great and sparkling personality and hope for the best. I wish you the best of luck.

Melody Brooks

* * *

I opened the next email.

To: advice

From: getaclue101

Re: Clueless Suck Up

Dear Melody,

Hey, I need some advice as you might have guessed. My friends are great people, but they make fun of me a lot. I'm kind of slow understanding jokes and simple things. They also say that I'm a huge suck up to teachers and adults in general. What can I do to get them off my back?

Jason Cross

Albuquerque, NM

Wow, this is Kelsi's crush! We live in a small world.

To: getaclue101

From: advice

Re: Clueless Suck Up

Dear Jason,

I'm sorry about your friends ragging on you all the time. It must be hard. I would just say when people say stuff, really thing it through. You don't sound dumb; you just jump to the wrong conclusions too fast. If you still don't understand, ask someone later. About being a suck up, be nice to adults, but don't say stuff you don't mean or put it on too thick. I hope things get better!

Melody Brooks

* * *

That one was a little tough. I hope I actually helped him. I opened another email, five more to go.

To: advice

From: jazzsquare930

Re: Sister's Shadow

Dear Melody,

It's nice that you started an advice column. Most celebrities don't care about other people's problems. Here is my problem. My twin sister Sharpay is very domineering. She is a sweet person, but she likes to be in control and she often turns me into her accomplice. I want to be able to shine, but I'm constantly stuck in her shadow. People laugh at me, because they say I follow her around like a dog. Please help me out!

Ryan Evans

Albuquerque, NM

I felt bad for Ryan. I would hate being stuck in someone else's shadow. People would never see my true potential then.

To: jazzsquare930

From: advice

Re: Sister's Shadow

Dear Ryan,

It must stink always being forced into someone else's shadow! I think you should talk to Sharpay about it, if she is your twin, I doubt that she wants to belittle you. Next, join some activities she isn't in and talk to people that she doesn't talk to, so that people can meet the real Ryan Evans. I'm sure he's a worthwhile person to know. I hope your situation gets better!

Melody Brooks

* * *

I'm glad Ryan came to me for help. I'm actually interested in meeting him.

To: advice

From: goldenthroat930

Re: Nice at Heart

Dear Melody,

Hi, my name is Sharpay Evans. I need some advice on what I should do. At school, people always call me the "Ice Princess" because they think I'm mean. It's not true. I am a good person. My parents call me a "Social Butterfly." It's just around other people I don't know how to act, so I put up an icy exterior. I want everyone to see the real, good-hearted part of me, but I don't know how to show it. I definitely need some help.

Sharpay Evans

Albuquerque, NM

Another coincidence, both the Evans twins had come to me asking for advice. What also seemed suspicious was all five of these people lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. What are the chances of that happening?

To: goldenthroat930

From: advice

Re: Nice at Heart

Dear Sharpay,

You do genuinely seem like a nice person. Sometimes being around certain people makes us act a certain way. If this icy exterior isn't, actually you just throw it away. I know it's easier said than done. Just make an effort to be especially nice to people. Don't make stuff all about you, but make it about other people too. Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll show people the real Sharpay Evans. The side of you that is worth knowing.

Melody Brooks

* * *

To: advice

From: longlivedafro8

Re: Best Friend's Shadow

Dear Melody,

Hi, your number one fan has come seeking advice. My best friend Troy Bolton and I love playing basketball. We're both on the team and one day we hope to play in the NBA. Troy's dad is the coach and he's always been better than me. He has girls swooning all over him and the school chanting his name. I'm a good player myself, but the team and I don't even get recognition. It's like everyone thinks that Troy wins games all by himself, but boy are the wrong! How do I get to shine?

Chad Danforth

Albuquerque, NM

People seemed to be stuck in other people's shadows lately. Where had I heard the name Troy Bolton? Oh yeah, Kelsi said that Jason was friends with him. All these people are like one big puzzle.

To: longlivedafro8

From: advice

Re: Best Friend's Shadow

Dear Chad,

Being stuck in another person's shadow is awful. It is hard to get out of it. I'm sure you're a great player too. I think you should talk to Troy about this, so that he can tell other people how hard you work too. There isn't a lot you can do though. Just practice a lot. Maybe your skills will trump Troy's skills! About the swooning girls, consider yourself lucky. I have been a swooning girl on several occasions and I know we can get annoying, just pick one special girl. Good luck Chad.

Melody Brooks

* * *

To: advice

From: decathalonqueen1

Re: History Help

Dear Melody,

I need some advice. I've always been labeled as a bit of a nerd in school. This really doesn't bother me, because I am proud to be smart. My best subjects are Math and Science. Lately, I have had some trouble in history. I just can't seem to understand or remember it. I'm too scared to ask for help, because everyone assumes I'm good at everything. I really can't fail this class though. What should I do?

Taylor McKessie

Albuquerque, NM

She seemed like a nice girl. I'd always been embarrassed of being smart. I should probably use her example and be proud of my smarts.

To: decathalonqueen1

From: advice

Re: History Help

Dear Taylor,

I think it's great that you're proud of your smarts. I think you should go in for help. Ask the teacher to personally help you instead of giving you a tutor. No one will ever find out. It's important to keep up your grades. Even if people did find out they probably wouldn't think less of you. They would probably feel that they could relate to you more, because you had a weakness in school just like them. I hope that you can get some help!

Melody Brooks

* * *

To: advice

From: bballboy14

Re: Not Just a Basketball Boy

Dear Melody,

Wow, I can't believe I'm actually asking a famous pop star for advice. I didn't actually see this coming. I hope you can help with my dilemma. I am the captain of the junior varsity basketball team. The whole school idolizes me. They even made a giant poster with my head on it. It is a tad scary. I feel like I just want to be a guy, not a basketball guy. As much as I love the sport, I feel like there is another side of me waiting to come out. Maybe I'm an amazing scuba diver, stuntman, or hey maybe I can sing better than you. Well, that isn't too likely, but you never know. Got any advice on how I can show everyone the real me?

Troy Bolton

Albuquerque, NM

Wow, the famous Troy Bolton came to me for advice as well.

To: bballboy14

From: advice

Re: Not Just a Basketball Boy

Dear Troy,

I guess you're looking for some deep advice. My advice would be to join other clubs or do some other activities. Maybe you should try scuba diving. I don't think the stuntman would be a good idea. As for the singing, who knows? Just be yourself and show the whole school that you can do something besides play basketball. Shake their world up a little bit! Troy Bolton the guy is probably way cooler than Troy Bolton the basketball guy. I hope you can convince the school of who you really are!

Melody Brooks

Finally, my inbox is empty. These problems were intriguing. I'm glad that people didn't use this advice section to ask about stupid things. So out of those people Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke I know at least Troy, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi go to school together. Ryan and Sharpay are twins. Zeke also plays basketball, is there a chance that he is on the same team as Troy and Chad? Albuquerque is a big city, so who knows how many high schools there are. I guess those eight people will remain a mystery to me forever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. When I tried to put email addresses it didn't actually work, so I just did their id without a website. The likeliness of this happening is small, but I thought it was cute. I know a lot of people wanted the gang to be in it more, so I thought I'd add this. My next chapter will be a Gabriella chapter. My goal is to get it up before February. I would really appreciate it if you left me a review to tell me what you thought of it!**


	13. Elections

**Best of Both Worlds**

**By: lol925 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its sequel.**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to ****reeb.myoo! I am definitely going to read your stories! **

**A/n: My Goal was to get this up before February and I'm about two weeks late. I am so sorry about that! I have to admit I am a little disappointed in this chapter. It seemed a lot more interesting in my head, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**March 7, Roosevelt High, 7:15

_**Flashback**_

"Thanks for dropping me off today mom," I said to my mom. I had woken up late, so I told my friends to go on without me.

"No problem Gabi, just try to wake up on time tomorrow," she said with a smile. I waved goodbye and she drove off. I walked up the stairs to the main entrance where my friends greeted me.

"Hey Gabi, I'm glad you still made it on time," Robin greeted.

"So, did I miss anything exciting?" I asked.

"Not really, but you missed a little "episode" of Katie Stroh drama," Laura informed me.

"You're right, I don't want to know. I just don't get how she has any friends at all. She is such a drama queen!" I exclaimed. My friends and I kept chatting while I unloaded my backpack at my locker.

"Well homeroom will start soon, so I should probably go. Catch you guys later," Melissa said. With that, all four of us went to class. I sat down in my seat just before the bell rang.

First the teacher took attendance and did the lunch count then she made an announcement, "Ok students, I have an important announcement. Roosevelt High is having its 7th annual "elections." Students will be nominated and voted on the following categories: best dressed, most popular, funniest, nicest, prettiest, smartest, most involved in activities, most athletic, most talented, and biggest individual. One boy and one girl will be chosen per grade for each category. You can nominate people at lunch today and tomorrow. Remember, you may not nominate yourself. Voting will take place next week and there will be an assembly to announce the winners. The winners' pictures will be displayed on a special page in the yearbook. Do you have any questions?"

"Can you win in more than one category?" Katie Stroh asked.

"Yes, you can even win in all the categories, but it has never been done before. I believe the record is five categories won by one person," the teacher responded.

"Well just so you're all aware I'm going to win all ten, so don't even bother being nominated," Katie Stroh announced. The teacher gave her a look and she promptly shut up.

I raised my hand and was called on. "Do you just vote off what you know of people or can they promote themselves?" I inquired.

"That's a good question. Most people promote themselves. If you want, you can put up posters, hand out fliers, or come up with a slogan etc. You can campaign like the people did for student council elections," she responded. For the last few minutes, we had free time.

My morning classes went by slowly, because I couldn't wait to talk to my friends about the "elections." At lunch, I ran to our table. "Hey guys, did your homeroom teacher tell you about the "elections?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were all just talking about that," Laura replied.

"Well I think we should nominate each other. This morning Katie was boasting about how she would win all ten categories. I'd love to beat her out. If we all try we could probably win something," I announced.

"I think we should do it. Let's see who would suit each category and nominate today. We can plan our campaign this afternoon," Robin said.

"Who do you think fits each category?" Melissa inquired.

"Well first of all, try to remember what the categories were," I said.

"I think Laura should get funniest and biggest individual," Melissa suggested.

"I think Gabi should get prettiest, nicest, and smartest," Laura said. They all agreed.

"Guys that is a bit much. I think I should only get two categories," I protested, but they wouldn't listen to me.

"Robin should have most popular and most involved in activities. She does a lot," Melissa said.

"Then I guess Melissa gets best dressed, most athletic, and most talented," Robin suggested.

"That's fine, but we'll have to campaign hard if we want to win. We can meet at my house after school today," I said. Laura and Robin went up to go nominate us and things settled down. I couldn't wait until after school.

My afternoon classes finally ended. I was searching for my friends, so that we could go to my house. I finally gathered them and went out to find my mom's car.

"Hi girls, are you coming over today?" my mom asked.

"Yes, we'll be crashing at your house for a couple of hours if that's ok," Laura asked.

"Of course, you girls are always welcome in our house," my mom replied cheerfully. We all got into the car and drove back to my house.

When we got there we raided the kitchen and got a snack. Then, we upstairs to my room.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, let's start with best dressed and see how we each think we should campaign," Robin responded.

"I think we can take a picture of Melissa right now, because her outfit is adorable! Then we make some huge posters. We can label all the aspects of her outfit that make it cool. For example, those earrings were homemade to match that outfit and they're so cute. She buys some brand name stuff, but she has like a vintage flair too. If Melissa wears her cutest outfits to school all week long and that category is in the bag!" Laura explained carefully. We all admired her campaigning skills.

"Now, we have most popular," I said.

"Robin is popular, because she's well liked by almost all he social crowds, except for people like Katie and her gang. So what if we listed all the different groups or "cliques" if you prefer and show how Robin has a connection to all these people," Melissa said.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a long time. So how about we just do the planning today and then do the posters and flyers later," Laura said.

"Let's see how should we campaign Laura for funniest? We could write down some of her jokes. We could also write about the comical things she says and does. While she's in class if she should be as funny as possible, but not in a forced way," I explained.

"Next, is what I'm now calling the Triple Gabi. We have nicest, smartest, and prettiest. I think for the nicest we should show how much she volunteers and treats everyone with respect. If she does a tad extra this week everyone is sure to notice," Robin said.

"Now for Gabi as smartest, I think we should photocopy her past report cards. I bet all your teachers had glowing comments. Also, since she is doing the science fair this year we should tell everyone to come see her smarts in action," Melissa told us. We all that was a good idea, but it made me nervous.

"For Gabi as prettiest I have a great idea. She has been talking about getting a haircut for ages, so I think she should and then get a fancy up do. Melissa can be her makeup artist. Then, we give her a great dress to wear and voila, we have Gorgeous Gabriella! We have to post the picture everywhere. That one is sure to win," Laura exclaimed.

"There are only four more to make a plan of action for. For Robin's most involved in activities, we just tell everyone what she is involved in. She is doing track and field, scholastic decathlon, school newspaper, yearbook club, and chorus I think. Wow, that is a lot of stuff! She has lots of experience and excels in all this stuff," I planned.

"Let's see Melissa for most athletic. She plays on the volleyball and softball teams. Plus, she's captain of the volleyball team and will probably get onto varsity next year. We have to tell everyone when her games are to see her amazing skills," Robin said.

"Finally, the last category is Melissa as most talented. I think we should focus on one talent, but which one? She has so many," Laura said.

"I don't have one thing I'm amazing at. Maybe, we should just keep playing the volleyball card," Melissa suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with Melissa. Well that pretty much wraps it up. Let's meet tomorrow and the day after so we can start handing out fliers and putting up posters," Laura stated.

"I can't do it tomorrow. I already have plans. An old family friend is coming over to our house. You guys can start though," I fibbed. I actually had a charity concert in San Diego to go to.

"It's ok Gabi, you can help us the day after. I have a feeling this is going to be a huge success," remarked Melissa. My friends left then, because we all had homework to do. Whatever happened I knew the "election" assembly was going to be interesting.

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

March 14, 1:00, Roosevelt High Auditorium

"Girls, the day is finally here!" I exclaimed.

"We're going to win this thing," Laura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Attention students, welcome to the 7th annual "elections" assembly. When the student council started this tradition I was a bit skeptical, but over the years it's been so much fun. We're going to have Emma Collins the freshman president read the freshman results first," the principal announced.

"My fellow freshman this is what you've all been waiting for. I'm going to start with the ladies. Some of these results may be a bit shocking. The winter of best dressed is Melissa Engle!" she exclaimed. We all started screaming and jumping up and down. Melissa went to get her award.

"The funniest goes to our class clown Jennie Jerowitz," she announced. Laura was a tad disappointed, but she was clapping for her wholeheartedly.

"Our next category is most involved in activities and it goes to Robin Swans," she said. Our group of friends was once again jumping up and down. Katie hadn't won anything yet, serves her right.

"Most athletic is Erin Delapo," Emma told everyone. We applauded politely.

"Next, can we have Laura Samuels up here for the biggest individual," Emma announced. Wow three people in our group got stuff already. Laura ran to the stage.

"Now for most talented our winner is our very own piano prodigy Danielle Jameson!" she said. Danielle was a great pianist and I'm glad she won.

"For nicest our winner is Gabriella Montez!" she exclaimed. I was frozen. I actually won something. My friends were yelling at me to get up there. After I received my award Emma told me to wait. "Ms. Gabriella Montez also won pretties and smartest. This is one well-liked girl," she said giggling. I was very ecstatic. I won three awards! IF Katie didn't win most popular I would be really happy.

"To wrap up the freshman girls the winner of the most popular is Katie…," Emma started, but could not finish her sentence. Katie Stroh had raced up onto the stage and snatched the award right out of Emma's hands. "What are you doing up here?" Emma asked.

"I'm claiming my award, stupid!" Katie said.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. Katie is a common name. The winner of most popular is a girl that everyone likes, not hates. She is Katie Daniels!" Emma said rudely towards Katie Stroh. She exited the stage sulkily and was undeniably embarrassed. After we got through all the grades we were dismissed.

"Can you believe it? We won six out of the ten categories together. Plus, Gabi won three for us!" Laura said.

"Yeah, thanks to your brilliant campaigning skills. We make a great team," Robin said.

"To us," I said raising an imaginary glass. My friends giggled.

"To us," they chorused.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I also hope that the campaigning strategies weren't too confusing. They just put stuff on posters and fliers and passed it around is what I was going for. I have already started writing the next chapter. It is a little Gabi in the beginning and the rest is Melody. You haven't seen the last of Katie Stroh either! Please leave a me a review with comments, questions, or suggestions.**


End file.
